A simple vista
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: Isabella Swan es secuestrada el día después de su cumpleaños, con apenas 16 años experimenta cosas horribles; meses después es encontrada con un bebe en brazos a quien le llama Jonathan. Ahora Bella intentara recuperar su vida pero sobretodo olvidar todo lo que paso en ese lugar, y es cuando conoce a Edward Cullen su flamante y joven profesor de Psicología..sumary completo adentro!
1. Sumary

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcan son de S. M y los que no son de mi obra, yo solo juego con ellos (ya lo saben ;) )

* * *

Isabella Swan es secuestrada el día después de su cumpleaños, con apenas 16 años experimenta cosas horribles; meses después es encontrada con un bebe en brazos a quien le llama Jonathan. Ahora Bella intentara recuperar su vida pero sobretodo olvidar todo lo que paso en ese lugar, y es cuando conoce a Edward Cullen su flamante y joven profesor de Psicología. Este extraño y guapo profesor hará que se le ponga los vellos en punta, cosa que a Bella no le agrada. Ella oculta un secreto, y ese secreto esta relacionado con la marca de media luna que atraviesa su muñeca. Ahora ella sabe que pronto la encontraran de nuevo y por eso esta escondida a simple vista.

* * *

Nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	2. Prologo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcan son de S. M y los que no son de mi obra, yo solo juego con ellos (ya lo saben ;) )

* * *

 **El 13 de febrero de 2015 fue el día que los secuestradores se llevaron a su primera victima. Era un niño llamado Robert Payne, el pequeño tenia apenas diez años de edad. Sus padres desesperados contactaron a la policía, esta hizo lo que pudo pero era demasiado tarde.**

 **El día 19 de febrero se encontró un cuerpo de un infante, después de varios intentos se le pudo reconocer como el pequeño Robert, los policías también notaron que al pequeño le hacían falta sus dos riñones y que decir de sus corneas.**

 **Después del incidente del pequeño hubo 15 casos mas, todos eran niños de 7 a 10 años. Pero para empeorar las cosas el 15 de marzo del año entrante desapareció un joven 15 años de edad, a igual que en los casos anteriores el joven fue encontrado días después asesinado y con unos cuantos órganos faltantes.**

 **Ahora la policía se pregunta: ¿Quien Será la próxima victima?**

.

.

.

Hoy seria un día común en Forks. Pero no lo era.

En unas de las casas cerca del bosque todo se oscureció. René Swan se había levantado sonriente, como siempre lo hacia después de una gran siesta por la tarde, tenia que apurarse ya que pronto sus dos grandes amores llegarían a casa y necesitaba empezar a hacer la cena.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y nada pasaba, cosa extraña ya que era momento que su hija Bella llegara del instituto. Cierta preocupación paso por su mente pero se obligo a pensar otra cosa, lo mas seguro que Bella estaba con su amiga Tanya.

Cuando estaba Cortando los vegetales para la cena empezó a silbar, era una costumbre suya desde que su hija era bebe. Isabella al principio no era tan tranquila como ahora lo era, con tan solo cinco meses de nacida lloraba hasta el anochecer; fue cuando la joven René empezó a cantar mientras cocinaba que Bella se tranquilizo. Con el paso de los tiempos la pequeña se unía con su madre y cantaban al unísono.

Pero en esta ocasión la voz de René sonaba algo ronca y triste, tenia un mal presentimiento. El sonido del motor la tranquilizo un poco, lo mas seguro era Bella.

" **Si tiene que ser ella"** Pensaba esperanzada.

Pero no lo era.

Charlie Swan era un hombre honesto y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta vez su mirada reflejaba todo lo contrario a la felicidad, algo en el corazón de René se rompió. Que su marido llegara de esa forma significaba algo malo y sumando a que su hija aun no llegaba lo supo casi al instante...

-¿Que le paso a mi hija Charlie...?- le pregunto René con lagrimas en los ojos, su niña tenia que estar bien, debería estarlo.

-Amor... Ella...-trato de decir Charlie pero se derrumbo.

Su mujer también se le unió, sabia lo que estaba pasando esos secuestradores se la habían llevado...

.

.

.

 **27 de Marzo 2015.**

 **Hoy el jefe de policía Swan ha recibido una noticia alarmante, su hija Isabella de 16 años de edad ha desaparecido. Por lo visto el suceso fue el día de ayer por la tarde, mientras la chica salía de clases y se encaminaba a su casa. Según la Sra. Swan ella nunca llego a su casa y era muy raro en ella llegar tarde.**

 **El jefe Swan llego a su casa para confirmar lo peor, en su trabajo había recibido una llamada de una señora histérica que había visto como se llevaba a una chica morena y afirmaba que era la Srta. Swan.**

 **Por lo visto los secuestradores ahora no solo van por niño si no que también por adolescentes. Ahora solo es tiempo que la policía se encargue de esto, o a no ser que termine como en el caso anterior...**

* * *

y este es el prologo espero que les guste.

 **Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	3. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcan son de S. M y los que no son de mi obra, yo solo juego con ellos (ustedes lo saben )

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

—Hijo, por favor ten mucho cuidado. — repetía Esme al otro lado del teléfono.

—Ya mamá, entendí las primeras cien veces. Pareciera que fuera a viajar fuera del país, en cuestión de horas estaréis con ustedes.

— No me hables así jovencito, no te tuve en mi vientre durante nueve meses para que me trates de esta manera. Soy tu madre y quiero lo mejor para ti, así que te quiero en mi casa al terminar el día ¿OK?

— ok mami.

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen Manse! Ni se te ocurra desobedecerme jovencito… —grito Esme a través del teléfono.

Se repetía la historia, por octava vez.

—Mamá, ya me lo has repetido un millón de veces. —volví a repetir con tono cansado.

Mi querida y terca madre Esmeralda Cullen era un tremendo caso, con apenas treinta y ocho años parecía que ya estaba en la crisis de los cuarenta. Ni cuando me mude a Chicago se había comportado de esa manera, si se preocupo «obviamente» y mando mil cosas para que me "ayudara en mi estadía" que hicieron todo lo contrario, pero esta vez había superado sus límites.

—Edward, hijo sabes muy bien que a pesar que te acabas de graduar en Psicología, mi deber como madre es recordarte que aun tienes 17 años de edad. — reprocho con tono amenazante y dulce.

—si Mami, mira llegare a casa dentro de tres horas y me tendrás de vuelta— le respondí lo mas rápido y concreto que pude.

—eso espero hijo, eso espero…

Y me colgó.

Creo que ni con mi titulo de Psicólogo podía entenderla, al ser el hijo del medio creía que no me prestaba la atención suficiente, en especial cuando me gradúe del instituto a los trece años. Pues verán, de pequeño (incluso antes que yo tuviera memoria) mis padres supieron que yo era un niño "genio" ¡el próximo Einstein!, mis hobbies eran muy extraños: mientras otros niños eran obligados a hacer su tarea de matemáticas básica, yo pasaba horas y horas tratando de entender todos los ejercicios de Física que podía en una noche.

—Eddie, hombre ni que hablaras con una bruja— dijo con su característica voz gruesa Emmett McCarty.

Cualquiera con sano juicio creería que el hombre frente mío era un gran matón y que su intelecto no equivaldría ni a una mosca, pero el era la prueba de las falsas apariencias: ese chico tenía una licenciatura en Física nuclear y había sido el primero de su clase.

—McCarty te lo advierto…— gruñí en su dirección, este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya entendí, pero habrá una próxima vez— expreso el con cara de maldad—.Oye, ¿Dónde se metió Liv? — el me pregunto luego de un rato.

Y tenía razón.

Con todo el enrollo de Esme, había perdido de vista a Liv (una muy buena amiga). Ya a este paso, ella lo más seguro que había plantado su semilla del terror.

—Hombre, creo que es mejor que la llames; ya sabes lo que paso la última vez— dijo aterrorizado Emmett.

Claro que me recuerdo de ese día, Olivia Keller (o Liv) es una gran amiga mía de la infancia, pese a que somos de diferentes personalidades nos llevamos de maravilla. Ella con su larga melena de fuego y una espectacular figura (sin decir de sus ojos verde jade) seducía a cualquier hombre sobre la tierra «sin importar que sea casado o no », pero ese día por fin había aceptado salir con uno de sus seguidores; por lo que ella me contó todo iba de maravilla, hasta que el muy idiota quiso sobrepasarse con ella «vuelvo a repetir un reverendo idiota», y como mi querida Liv no era una maniática pirómana y cinta negra en karate «pura ironía» ella simplemente le dio una lección. Era como la cinco de la mañana cuando recibí la llamada de la policía, claro que tanto Emmett como yo estábamos preocupadísimos hasta la médula por ella, pero para sorpresa de ambos ella estaba bien «pero el idiota la había demandado por agresión y por quemar su auto» pero por suerte supo como librarse de eso «con un poquito de ayuda del abogado McCarty».

Teniendo en cuenta todo el historial de Liv, rápidamente me puse de acuerdo con Emmett y saque mi celular nuevamente.

Primer pitido… nada.

Segundo pitido… nada.

Ya cuando estaba por sonar el tercer pitido y sobretodo mi pobre corazón se infartaba, ella contesta.

—Hola pimpollo, ¿Qué haces? — me contesto la voz alegre de Olivia a través del teléfono.

— ¿Dónde demonios estas Olivia? — pregunte un poco frustrado.

—Aquí o a allá, ¿Quién sabe? — respondió dramáticamente, haciendo que me tocara la nariz con la punta de los dedos por frustración.

Entre ella y mi madre algún día me iban a volver loco, lo peor es que yo no iba a caer solo. Emmett solo me miraba con expectación y no hacia nada para ayudarme.

—Olivia, nuestro vuelo saldrá en menos de media hora, así que tienes el tiempo suficiente para regresar ¿OK? — conteste bruscamente sin perder la mirada en las personas que caminaban al mi alrededor.

—Pero Eddie…— susurró ella, aquí podía imaginármela haciendo un puchero, pero esta vez no estaba de humor para caer en el.

—Pero nada, si no estas en la hora exacta, tanto Emmett como yo nos vamos sin importar dejarte— dije mientras colgaba.

Supongo que era de familia colgar en medio de una conversación.

—Oye, ¿no crees que fuiste algo duro con ella? — cobro vida Emmett, solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

—Es la única forma en la que entiende Em. — dije cruzando los brazos, mientras seguía esperando a que ella llegara.

.

.

.

—Eddie, no debiste colgar el teléfono— murmuró Liv haciendo un puchero.

Hace más o menos veinte minutos que había regresado, y ya llevábamos diez en la avioneta rumbo a Port Ángeles, Emmett con solo tocar el asiento había caído en la inconciencia «deseaba poder hacer lo mismo» pero Liv se comportaba peor que una garrapata.

—Liv, te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que comenzó. ¡Dios te ibas a ir a Canadá! — vocifere mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Esta solo se encogió en su asiento, y me dio una mirada de perrito abandonado.

—No quiero regresar a casa, no aun— murmuró con la cabeza baja.

No pasó ni dos segundos, y ya la tenía en mis brazos consolándola.

Ese era el efecto que lograba Olivia Keller.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunte abrazándola fuertemente.

—En dos días es el aniversario…—susurró en mi pecho.

Claro, como pude olvidarlo. Olivia fue criada por mis tíos Hale desde los tres años, sus padres junto a su hermano mayor, fueron asesinados frente a los ojos de ella. Según los policías era un milagro que se salvara de aquel masacre «incluso se convirtió en la niña que sobrevivió, tipo Harry Potter», por suerte la hermana de su padre la adopto «que casualmente es mi tía política» y desde entonces somos inseparables.

—Liv, sabes muy bien que estamos contigo— exprese acariciándole el cabello, ella en ese instante se alejo un poco y me miro.

— ¿Seguro? —me pregunto con voz llorosa.

—Claro que si Flamita— declaro la voz grave de Emmett, este ya se encontraba despierto y la miraba con ternura.

— ¡Abrazo grupal! — grito con emoción ella, abrazándome.

Emmett al solo escuchar "grupal" se abalanzo sobro nosotros, pese a que termine aplastado y con algunos cuantos moretones, reí como nunca junto a mis amigos.

.

.

.

— ¡Oso! ¡Ya nos vamos! ¡Muévete! — se quejó Liv en el asiento del copiloto, ella parecía una niña chiquita haciendo un berrinche.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Aquí estoy! — gritó Emmett de vuelta, este se sentó en el asiento de atrás.

—Un momento, ¿¡Por qué Edward esta manejando!? — chilló este con su voz gruesa.

Yo solo lo ignore y nos pusimos en marcha, pero Liv no lo hizo.

—Por el simple hecho de que yo no quiero manejar, tú tardaste mucho y que quiero llegar rápido a casa— manifestó con la voz cansada.

Quien la comprendía.

¿Alguien? ¿No?

—Pero... Es injusto, ¡Yo quería manejar! — se quejo Emmett por segunda vez.

—Y yo quería un unicornio de pequeña, y sabes no todo se cumple Oso— se expreso con frustración Liv.

—Pe-ro… oigan ¿no les huele a gasolina? —cuestionó preocupado, mientras sus pupilas se agrandaban.

—Es cierto...—murmuró Liv.

Y tenían razón.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, perdí el control del auto.

— ¡Edward! — escuché el grito desesperado de Liv.

Pero mi mente estaba confundida, podía ver como nuestros cuerpos se sacudían al ritmo del auto y como este dio una voltereta dejándonos boca abajo. Podía oler el olor a oxido de la sangre, alguno de nosotros estaba herido y quizás con un estado grave.

— ¿Están los dos bien? — escuche a Liv preguntar, pero no podía enfocar mi mirada.

—S-i y ¿tu? —Respondió Emmett con la voz temblorosa.

—Bien, debemos esperar que alguien venga a ayudarnos… ¿Edward? —siguió Liv.

— ¡Hay un señor al otro lado de la calle! Quizás pueda ayudarnos ¡señor! ¡Ayuda! —Chilló Emmett desesperado.

— ¡Edward! ¡Respóndeme! — grito Liv tratando de llamar mi atención.

Pero el olor a sangre era cada vez más fuerte… fue en ese instante cuando la vi.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, casi transparente, que se confundía con su nívea piel. No podía ver su cara ya que estaba despaldas a mi, pero podía ver perfectamente su larga cabellera rubia, que le llegaba a la cintura. Era una belleza, la mujer más bella que había visto en mi corta vida y quizás sea la única.

En ese instante ella volteo.

Y pude ver esos pozos color chocolate, llenos de preocupación y de horror.

Con esa imagen y con los gritos desesperantes de Liv, caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	4. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcan son de S. M y los que no, son de mi obra. yo solo juego con ellos (ustedes lo saben )

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Unos pasos acelerados causo que Esme se sobresaltara, sus nervios le jugaban sucio y el hecho de estar en el hospital le hacia que estos aumentaran.

-Ya paso cariño- le susurro en el oído Carlisle.

-Eso espero…- dijo ella alejándose y yendo a la habitación de su hijo.

Carlisle solo se quedo ahí parado, sabia que su esposa necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado. El también estaba preocupado, y pasando sus manos en su cabello siguió a su esposa.

Ella estaba caminando casi sin rumbo.

El la abrazo fuertemente.

-Fue un simple accidente- le dijo.

-Esta vez…. Lo fue.

Edward se encontraba en la habitación 302, inconciente por haber perdido mucha sangre.

Tanto Esme y Carlisle entraron en la habitación. Ella tuvo que aguantar un sollozo al ver la condición de su hijo.

-Pudo ser peor- suspiro Carlisle.

Esme se acerco y le acaricio la cara a un inconciente Edward.

-¿Crees que el se recupere?- pregunto ella.

-Esme, es nuestro hijo. El lo hará- respondió su esposo abrazándola.

-Lo se, pero eso no evita pensar que aun es muy joven y vulnerable…- susurro Esme acercándose a la camilla donde se encontraba su hijo.

-Es un Cullen y nadie puede negarlo. Pronto será por completo un vam...

-¡Hola familia!- grito Emmett interrumpiendo a la pareja.

Estos se separaron inmediatamente, y dándole una mala mirada Esme se le acercó y le dio un coscorrón.

-¡ay! Esme no lo hagas, ¿no ves que también yo estoy herido?- lloriqueo Emmett sobando el lugar del golpe.

-Solo por eso, acaso no sabes tocar Emmett- gruño Esme cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, lo siento. No creí que era necesario…. Al menos que ustedes dos estaban…..- el mismo se interrumpió para ver las caras de ambos adultos- ¡Encerio! ¿Mientras su hijo esta prácticamente en coma? ¡Wow!

-Cállate Emmett, y ¿Dónde esta Olivia?- le pregunto Carlisle serio.

-Ella esta en la sala de espera, junto con Lauren y Robert Hale- respondió dándole sus mejor sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Bien, ahora ¿puedes dejarnos a solas por un momento?- le pregunto Carlisle mirándolo fijamente.

Emmett solo se cruzo de brazos y simplemente se volteo.

-¡oh! Claro, solo espero que Eddie no se entere que estaban haciéndole un hermanito.

Esme solo gruño en respuesta.

-Ya cariño… cálmate- le dijo un divertido Carlisle.

Ella solo lo fulmino, pero después volteo a ver a su hijo.

-Quiero que se recupere pronto…- ella se recostó en el pecho de su marido.

-Lo hará, solo tiene varias costillas rotas y perdió mucha sangre. Mañana lo darán de alta- le respondió con seguridad Carlisle.

-No crees que alguien sospeche ¿no?- pregunto Esme preocupada.

-No, los únicos que podemos entrar es Ben y yo,

-Si, pero siempre hay un curioso. ¿Podemos confiar en Ben?- dijo histérica.

Carlisle solo sacudió su cabeza divertido.

-Amor… llevamos conociendo a Ben por muchos años, Además, es tu primo.

-si pero…

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- le interrumpió la voz rasposa de Edward.

Esme sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazar a su hijo, este aun estaba confundido, en un momento estaba en el junto con Liv y Emmett al siguiente con sus padres. Su cabeza estaba echa un revoltillo.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto.

-Hijo, estas en el hospital. Tuviste un pequeño accidente…- empezó a hablar Carlisle, pero Edward ya no le prestaba Atención. Por alguna razón una cabellera Rubia le llego a la mente.

 **(Edward)**

Los siguientes días, tanto mi padre como mi madre me trataban como un niño pequeño. No podía comer solo, ni bañarme y ni siquiera estar solo; ya que de inmediatamente mi querida madre salía corriendo en mi dirección.

Sabia que estaba preocupada, pero en cierta manera quería pasar al meno un poco de tiempo a solas.

-Ed… ¿me pasas el control?- pregunto Anthony.

Este estaba echado en el sillón, con un montón de comida regada encima de el. Desde el punto de vista de muchas personas era el quien necesitaba ayuda de nuestra madre. El control se encontraba en la mesita de café, a menos de un metro de el, pero era tanta su flojera que ni siquiera había volteado a ver.

Tome el control y mirándolo fijamente le dije:

-Toma.

Y se lo lancé, eso causo que el control rebotara en su cabeza y cayendo al suelo, el solo se me quedo mirando con la boca abierta y entrecerrando los ojos grito:

-¡Esto es guerra!

Y así empezó la "pequeña" guerra de comida, aunque no solo nos limitábamos a lanzar comida, todo que estaba a nuestro alrededor (sin importar lo que fuera) era un arma mortal.

Eso duro hasta que de repente Anthony paro, y con los ojos un poco empañados salio directo a la puerta, en pocos segundo volvió a aparecer pero con un montón de bolsas en sus manos.

Yo solo lo mire alzando una ceja, el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Alice- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Alguien me llamo?- pregunto la duende.

Alice y Anthony, son mellizos, auque la mayoría no le creen, Alice es pequeña y ágil (una pequeña bailarina), ojos verdes y cabello castaño; por otro lado, Anthony es: Alto (casi de mi altura), rubio, ojos azules y muy torpe. En literal, eran polos opuestos.

Mientras a Alice le encantaba ir de fiesta.

A Anthony le encantaba estar vientre la Tv o leyendo algún libro.

Alice amaba la moda.

Anthony la odiaba.

Ella era popular en el instituto.

En cambio el lo ignoraban.

Pero de algo si estoy seguro, es que se aman.

-Eddy, deberías ponerte otros zapatos más cómodos- dijo ella danzando en el salón.

Yo solo la mire, sin poder responderle.

-Y ponerte una chaqueta más abrigadora- siguió y siguió.

-Alice, no es necesario ya que no voy a salir.- dije con la esperanza que dejara lo que estaba haciendo.

-También podrías ponerte algo de perfume…- esta vez siguió Anthony.

-¿Tú también? Chicos no voy a salir y pu…- estaba diciéndole hasta que la linda voz de mi madre me interrumpió:

-Edward, me vas acompañar a hacer las compras.

Yo solo me quede mirando con la boca abierta a mis dos hermanos menores, ello solo me miraron con aire burlón.

-Es demasiado tarde..- empezó Alice.

-Pero te advertimos- terminó Anthony con una sonrisa burlona.

.

.

.

-¿Era necesario traerme hasta aquí?- pregunté.

Mi madre solo me fulmino y siguió haciendo las compras, así que sin más la tuve que seguir.

-Quiero pasar el tiempo con mi niño, ¿Eso es malo?- me pregunto viendo la lista, y apresurando más su paso.

-No es eso… ¡por dios mujer baja la velocidad!- me exalte haciendo que brincara.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen….- espeto escuetamente.

Sabia que me regañaría, no había parado de hacerlo desde el accidente y no veía que iba a dejar de hacerlo en un buen rato. O al menos eso pensaba… ya que rápidamente me empujo y salio corriendo hasta uno de los pasillos.

Yo como buen hijo, trate de seguirla y la encontré abrazada junto a otra señora.

-¿Mamá?- pregunte extrañado.

-¡Oh! Casi se me olvida, Ren el es mi hermoso y algo gruñón hijo- dijo presentándome a la mujer.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón y una camisa gris al menos cuatro talla más grande y su cara estaba repleta de unas horribles ojeras. Ella era alta, de cabellos dorados y de unos ojos verdes increíblemente profundos; me recordaban a alguien pero no se a quien exactamente, pero lo que si sabia era que reflejaban sufrimiento.

-Un placer Edward… soy Renee Swan- dijo ella mientras me regalaba una sonrisa forzada.

Swan.. Ese apellido me sonaba.

(เจมส์)

Llevaba una pequeña bandeja llena de comida, en ella trate de ponerle todos los alimentos que más me parecían sanos. Iba silbando el opening de una serie que había visto hacia un rato.

No lo había terminado de ver, ya que necesitaba darle de comida a "ella". Aunque a cierta pelirroja no le gustara.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, sabía que esa habitación estaba hecha un asco, pero comparado con las otras "ella" tenía suerte.

La encontré recostada en una de las esquinas, su cabello caoba le cubría su hermoso rostro, estaba sollozando, lo sabía.

-¡Hey! Pequeña- salude tratando de calmar un poco la tensión.

Ella solo se tenso, ni levanto la mirada ni nada.

Me acerque lentamente, aun con la bandeja en mis manos y con cuidado la deje en el suelo. Con una de mis manos (ahora libres) aparte con cuidado su cabello del rostro, "ella" me miraba con terror, sus ojos profundos lo reflejaban.

Era tan hermosa…

Me acerque lentamente, lo único que quería era sentir esos labios rellenos en los mío.. Un poco más..

-¡Perra!- grite al sentir su saliva cayendo en mi cara.

"ella" me había escupido.

En un acto de rabia, la agarre por el cuello. Ella me miraba con temor, pero aun podía ver el pequeño reflejo de la llama que había tenido hace rato cuando me ataco.

-Escúchame bien, si aun sigues con vida es gracias a mi, ¡entendiste! Si me haces enojar, juro que Hare que esos hermosos ojos turquesa desaparezcan- dije apretando más mi agarre.

Hasta que esos ojos volvieron a enfocarse en mi, y vi. el reflejo de un monstruo.

Rápidamente me aleje, y aun con las manos temblando Salí de aquella habitación.

No quería ser un monstruo.

No. No lo quería.

* * *

 **TAN TAN TAN!**

jeje aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

 **Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	5. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo creo la historia y juego con ello.

* * *

Capitulo 3

(Seth)

− ¿Crees que es demasiado? – Jacob preguntó.

Traté de ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero por lo visto era una cosa imposible. Levanté mi vista, para encontrarme con la cara sonriente de mi hermano, odiaba cuando se comportaba así, ya que eso significaba que yo iba a ser la victima de sus locuras.

−Si se trata de ti, siempre es demasiado− respondí rodando los ojos.

−Me lastimas ¿Sabes?− dijo mientras me abrazaba.

−La última vez que revisé no tenias sentimientos –le empujé, me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta −, además cualquier locura que hagas olvídate que existo ¿Si?

−Eras más divertido cuando Bella estab…− él mismo se interrumpió.

Yo sólo me quedé parado en mi lugar, era increíble que él la mencionara de esa manera, aún sabiendo lo afectada que estaba nuestra familia ante su desaparición.

− ¡Lo siento! Hermano, sólo se me escapó…

−Cállate, ya la nombraste, error o no, ya lo hiciste – susurré mientras me dirigía hacia mi cuarto.

No comprendía como estaba conectado sanguíneamente con él, mucho menos que éramos gemelos, siendo tan distintos.

Bella era nuestra prima, por lo tanto nos habíamos criado juntos, sólo que al crecer nuestros sentimientos de amistad y de hermanos quedaron en el olvido, no digo por mí, sino por Jacob. Aunque no lo parezca, mi hermano estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y se puede decir que había sido el más afectado las primeras semanas luego de la desaparición, pero repentinamente él cambió y le dejó de importar.

Él perdió a la chica que le gustaba.

Yo a mi mejor amiga.

Entré en mi habitación, estaba desordenada como hacia meses, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, mucho menos si se trataba de mover sus _cosas_.

Aún recordaba cuando ella "se mudó" a mi habitación.

.

.

.

 _¿Campanita? Sabes que te quiero y todo eso, pero, ¿Qué haces con esa maleta?− pregunté mientras le ayudaba._

 _Ella sólo me sonrió, sabía lo que significaba, estaba planeando algo, y yo no podía negarme a ayudarla._

 _¿Quién es mi lobo favorito?− preguntó sentándose en mi regazo –Te daré una pista, tiene el cabello negro y una hermosa sonrisa._

 _Fingí que pensaba en la respuesta, mientras distraídamente le acariciaba el cabello, amaba hacerlo y en especial cuando necesitaba relajarme._

 _Humm… ¿Jacob? – respondí tratando de ser serio._

 _Ella me miró reprobatoriamente, y se levanto dramáticamente:_

 _Creo que me equivoqué de habitación ¿no?_

 _Supongo – dije tratando de ocultar mi risa −. Pero no pienso entregarte a él._

 _Le jale hacia la cama, y empecé hacerle cosquillas, ella se removía sin parar en la cama, cualquiera que entrara en la habitación se iba a encontrar con una escena nada agradable._

 _¿Qué demonios? – una voz grave nos interrumpió._

 _Jacob estaba en la puerta con la boca abierta, podía notar que trataba de ocultar sus celos. Bella y yo nos separamos, ambos sonrojados y con la respiración entrecortada por la risa. Mi hermano sólo tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar como siempre lo hacía, por lo tanto que termine teniendo encima el gran y pesado cuerpo de Jacob._

 _¿Y si hacemos un trío? – preguntó juguetonamente mientras le mordía la oreja a Bella._

 _El único salchichón que estoy interesada en ver es el de tu hermano, lo siento – dijo mientras se alejaba riendo._

 _No pude evitar sonrojarme._

 _Jacob también empezó a sacudir la cama con su risa, yo sólo le fulminé con la mirada a ambos, odiaba que ellos se burlaran a costa mía._

 _Jajaja… ahora que ambos se burlaron de mí, ¿Se pueden largar de aquí? – les reproché mientras me quitaba el peso de Jacob y le señalaba la puerta._

 _¡Aguafiestas! – gritó Jacob mientras se levantaba, pero se detuvo cuando vio la maleta que Bella había traído unos minutos atrás._

 _Bells, ¿Esa maleta? – Preguntó – no recuerdo haberte avisado para escaparnos._

 _Bella sólo rodó los ojos, se acomodó su ropa y acercó más esa maleta. Al abrirla, empezó a sacar su ropa, y dejándola tirada en la cama._

 _¡Hey¡ Campanita, ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte mientras me preocupaba por el desorden que estaba causando._

 _Jamás permitía que nadie desordenaba mi habitación, ni siquiera yo lo hacia._

 _Me mudo, ¿No lo ves? – Simplemente respondió –Antes de que te dé un mini infarto, voy a dejar estas cosas aquí mientras encuentro un lugar donde guardarlas, en menos de una semana se irán ¿OK?_

 _No respondí._

 _Sabia que había perdido la batalla, en el momento en que ella entro con la maleta, sólo esperaba que ella cumpliera con su promesa que llevarse todo antes de que termine la semana._

 _¿Ren, está otra vez donando todo lo que ve a la caridad? – Le interrogó Jacob._

 _Ella sólo asintió y siguió desempacando._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Días después ella desapareció. Me hubiera gustado que hubiera cumplido con su promesa, ya que yo me hubiera encargado en que ella no se fuera sola para su casa. O por lo menos la hubiera retenido hasta que Charlie pasara en uno de sus recorridos.

Pero las cosas no habían sucedido de esa manera.

Yo no pude hacer nada.

Mis lágrimas corrían libremente por mi cara, aquí era el único lugar donde me permitía llorar, fuera de estas cuatro paredes sólo dejaba ver lo necesario. Supongo que era algo que tenia en común con Jacob.

Ambos nos habíamos cerrado, sólo que a niveles diferentes.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, eso sólo provocó que mi llanto fuera más fuerte, era Claro de luna, la canción favorita de ella.

− ¿Si?− conteste sin siquiera ver quien llamaba.

−Habla Leah, hemos averiguado que hay más Cullen en la zona.

Gruñí.

−Enseguida voy para allá− colgué mientras gruñía con más fuerzas.

Desde el día que descubrimos que el aroma de uno de los Cullen estaba impregnado en el lugar donde Bella desapareció, el odio de los Quileutes incrementó.

(เจมส์)

"Ella" había dejado de comer desde hacia unos días, y cada vez estaba más preocupado, sabia que si seguía así no sobreviviría, luego yo sería decapitado luego de eso.

Aquí iba otra vez, con una bandeja llena de comida, con la esperanza de que esta vez la aceptara. Todo estaba en silencio, ni yo intentaba de romperlo, la Bruja estaba en el lugar.

Mis manos temblaban como si fueran gelatina, los nervios me estaban matando.

Entre a la habitación, y ahí estaba "ella" encorvada en una de las esquinas, no levantó la vista, pero sabía que me había escuchado entrar.

−Tienes que comer – susurré mientras me acercaba.

"Ella" levanto la mirada, pero sólo para mirar algo que estaba escrito en la pared. Dejé la bandeja en el suelo, y me acerqué más para poder leer mejor lo que estaba escrito.

 ** _"_** ** _Todos van a morir"_**

Me quedé sorprendido, era imposible que ella escribiera eso, dado que estaba unos metros lejos y además sus manos estaban atadas.

−¿Quién escribió eso? – pregunté aterrado.

Pero ella no me respondió, sólo me dio una escalofriante sonrisa.

Me alejé casi corriendo de ella, no podía reconocer a la niña que estaba frente de mí, podría asegurar que era otro ser. Uno de causar tanto miedo como la misma Bruja de bronce.

− ¿Interrumpo algo? – una aterciopelada voz habló a mis espaldas.

Me quedé paralizado.

La bruja estaba en el cuarto.

* * *

Luego de tanto tiempo, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado.

Nos leemos luego.

 **Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	6. Pensamientos (Bella)

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo creo la historia y juego con ello.

* * *

 **(Bella)**

Poco a poco mis recuerdos se pierden, no se que lo causa, pero sé que si no salgo de aquí pronto…

Dejaré de ser yo.

.

.

Mis manos están fuertemente atadas, cortándome la circulación, posiblemente dejarán una horrible marca.

El hombre viene y va, creo que me tiene miedo, no se por qué, pero su miedo no es tan grande ya que sigue volviendo.

Él no es malo, lo veo en sus ojos, cada vez que me pega veo que se arrepiente de hacerlo, puede que sea mi aliado, si logro convencerlo.

.

.

Hay veces que me pierdo, no se donde me encuentro.

Estoy en medio de un bosque, y luego aparece él… su cabello cobrizo brilla con el sol, su cara está oculta, pero algo me dice que puedo confiar, me acerco…

Luego estoy nuevamente encerrada.

Algunas veces estoy en medio de una carretera, hay un accidente, me acerco y lo veo… el mismo chico, pero esta vez lleno de sangre, me espanto, trato de ayudarlo…

Y despierto.

.

.

El hombre regresa.

Trae una bandeja de comida.

No tengo hambre, y me distraigo con algo escrito en la pared. Eso antes no estaba ahí, no se quién lo escribió, pero me da risa.

Él sigue mi mirada, ve la frase, me mira, ve mi sonrisa y se aleja aterrado.

− ¿Quién escribió eso? – él me pregunta.

No respondo, mi sonrisa crece más.

Se aleja más…

− ¿Interrumpo algo? – la mujer de cabello cobrizo entra.

El hombre se ve cada vez más aterrado, mi sonrisa no se borra, ella es malvada, pero sé que pronto me liberaré… todo está escrito en la pared:

 _ **"Todos van a morir"**_

Simples palabras que lo cambiarán todo.

* * *

Hola... sé que es corto pero no se preocupen, mañana subiré el capitulo 4. Será confuso, pero son los pensamientos de Bella mientras está secuestrada, ella está cambiando en algo que no sabe que es...

Nos leemos mañana.

 **Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	7. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo creo la historia y juego con ello.

* * *

Capitulo 4

En la casa de los Swan reinaba el silencio, un hogar que alguna vez había estado lleno de luz y de alegría, hoy en día no era más que un lugar repleto de oscuridad.

Renee Swan, estaba en la cocina, sin hacer nada, sólo vagando en un lugar que traía millones de recuerdos…

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde ese fatal día, donde su amada hija había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. Desde ese día, nada fue igual, un vacío había suplantado su corazón, y poco a poco su energía se agotaba.

No le quedaba ganas para seguir viviendo, sólo quería a su hija de vuelta.

Sus manos reposaban en la mesa, tan delgadas, tan débiles, que parecían de un cadáver; esperaba las nuevas noticias que los Quileutes habían reunido recientemente.

Aunque ella tenia la leve sospecha de lo que había pasado.

En ese instante la puerta de la cocina se abrió, era su esposo Charlie, por su cara adivinó que el ya sabía lo que había pasado.

Éste al ver a su mujer, se detuvo en medio del camino, odiaba verla tan demacrada, pero no podía hacer mucho, sólo seguir buscando a su pequeña.

− ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir? – Charlie preguntó.

−Justo ahora – ella respondió con una sonrisa −, sólo que no contaba que se me adelantaran.

Él suspiro.

−Ren, eso no es escusa – señaló sentándose −. No estaban preparados para eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros, haciendo que sus rizos dorados rozaran entre si.

−Ellos tienen permiso, Charlie.

−Si, pero te recuerdo que el aroma que encontraron era de uno de los suyos – expresó reteniendo su enojo −. ¡Ellos estaban ahí!

Renee le fulminó con la mirada.

−Esme es mi amiga de la infancia, ¿Crees que luego de criarnos juntas, seria capas de esto? – manifestó ella con los ojos opacos.

−Créeme que muchos son capaces… − murmuró el castaño.

−Ellos no, te lo aseguro – dijo ella levantándose.

Charlie se levantó también, aún había algo que tenia que contarle a su esposa.

−Los Quileute, ellos al enterarse de la llegada…

−Sé que provocaron el accidente – soltó ella dejando sorprendido a Charlie −. Tienen suerte que soy tu esposa, si no fuera así, una guerra hubiera empezado.

−Ren, ellos lo sienten – Trató él de excusar a sus hermanos.

−Charles Lucas Swan Black… no es necesario que me mientas – dijo regañándolo −, además eso no es nada, mis hermanos llamaron hoy.

Charlie gruñó sorprendido.

−Las noticias vuelan rápido.

−Me temo que si – reconoció ella.

(Edward)

Mis manos temblaban y tenia la boca seca.

Había pasado sólo cinco minutos desde que cerré los ojos para descansar, pero lamentablemente una pesadilla me había visitado. En ella, la chica rubia me esperaba en un gran claro, ella temblaba, y yo sólo quería protegerla, pero cada vez que me acercaba siempre me despertaba, o eso creía.

Estaba en una habitación oscura, la cual tenía un mal olor. Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre y una voz me decía que tenía que escribir en la pared, siempre era la misma frase, pero nunca terminaba de escribirla, mas esa noche lo había logrado. Podía oír la voz de la chica contenta e incluso podía sentir su cuerpo recostado en mi espalda, pero eso no evitaba que me aterrara cada vez, cuando leía lo que había escrito:

" _ **Todos van a morir"**_

Unas voces interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Eran mis padres, estaban discutiendo con alguien.

Enseguida me levanté, salí de mi habitación, la cual se encontraba en el tercer piso, pasé por la habitación de Emmett, y bajé por las escaleras. Ya estaba en el segundo piso cuando las voces se hicieron más fuertes.

− _Les recuerdo cuales son las reglas –_ dijo una voz masculina que no reconocí.

− _Y yo les recuerdo quienes las rompieron primero –_ advirtió mi papá.

Yo estaba estático, ¿De que reglas hablaban?

− _Cullen, sabes que tenemos nuestras razones –_ esta vez habló un hombre joven.

− _Nosotros no fuimos, ya se lo dijimos –_ indicó mi mamá −, _también estamos preocupados por Isabella._

¿Isabella? ¿La hija desaparecida de los Swan?

− _Su aroma estaba en el lugar –_ el primer hombre señaló _−. ¿O tienen alguna explicación para ello?_

− _No somos los únicos Cullen, señor Black_ – comentó mi padre − _. Es inevitable saber quién pudo ser… o por el contrario quien tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el lugar._

− _Como digan, nosotros seguiremos vigilándolos…_

− ¿Edward?

Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Alice, ellas se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados por el sueño.

−Alice, que susto que me diste – susurré mientras me acercaba.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

−Deberías estar durmiendo, mañana hay clases – ella bostezó.

−Tú también – dije.

−Sólo iba a la cocina por agua – ella empezó a decir − ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Suspire.

−No podía dormir, y escuché unas voces en la sala.

−Súper oído debes de tener – expresó sorprendida −. Sólo son nuestros padres hablando con los Black, nada nuevo.

Eso llamó mi atención.

− ¿Todas las noches son igual? – pregunté.

Ella sólo me miró, tratando de ver el por qué de mi interés, por lo visto no encontró nada importante, así que sólo suspiró y empezó a contarme:

−Sólo vienen cuando tienen nuevas noticias de Isabella.

− ¿Eras amiga de ella? – le interrogué.

Sólo que no esperé su reacción, ella simplemente empezó a reír, como si yo le hubiera contado la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

− ¿Yo amiga de esa arpía? Buen chiste hermano.

− ¿Tan mala era? – dije sintiéndome incomodo por hablar de ella en pasado.

−Sólo te diré una cosa – ella se acercó más −. Si era amiga de Tanya, sólo significa que era una gran y sucia víbora.

−Al…

−Y si es así, espero que esté muerta.

Entonces dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación. Yo sólo me que estancado en el lugar, era la primera vez que oía a mi hermana expresarse con tanto odio hacia una persona. Sorpresa era una palabra muy pequeña, para describirme en ese momento.

¿Quién era realmente Isabella Swan? Y ¿Qué le había hecho a mi hermana, para que le deseara la muerte?

Por lo visto eran cosas que se había llevado junto con ella cuando desapareció.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sé que había prometido subirlo para el sábado, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes... pero aquí está.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Alexandra Cullen Hale**


End file.
